Talk:Herensugue
NM level: For the record, this NM does not aggro at level 80 which puts its level somewhere around lv60-70, I do not know the math behind calculating levels but thought I would add this information. Testimonials :*It was not a good idea to try to solo this as a 72 PUP/DNC. Got pwned. Got hit for more than 100 per hit, Thunderbolts for 333. He took about 1 minute to kill me, even with a Cure V from auto...Auto just didn't cure fast enough to keep up. :* Solo by well geared 75 BST/WHM with 2 CC jugs - took roughly 3 minutes. Used magic defense boost on CC, but it didn't look like it helped much, still got hit consistently for 190ish damage. I rampaged for about 400 (whm sub) and suddenly it started hitting for about 20 damage on CC. I'm not sure why, but my guess is after about half HP it doesn't hit nearly as hard. When the first CC died I called another and snarled, but took a decent amount of damage right then because of the stun from his thunderbolt (took a moment to get snarl off). For others doing this fight, it may be wise to step back just before the first pet dies, in order to call another one and snarl before you are stunned. When pet has established hate, cure-bomb yourself so you don't die on your follow up rampages. 70 limit points and no drop BTW. --Fujilives 01:05, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :* Soloed with relative ease as SMN75 using Diabolos. I had Diabolos' favor up to help alleviate the perpetuation cost and only used his Camisado and Somnolence blood pacts. --Jaison 04:37, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :* Was duo'd with slight difficulty by two THF/NINs using Bloody Bolts to stay alive. Has poor accuracy, and most of the damage came from Thunderbolt. --Narrubia 02:55, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :* Easy duo with 72RDM/BLU tanking him while my 75SMN friend used rages when they were up. Barthunder really makes all the difference for tanking Herensugue. With it up his thunderbolts dealt only 25-40dmg most of the time, but reached 250+dmg when completely unresisted. Just a heads up if you're having trouble finding him, I actually came across him at H-7, not I-9 like the front page says. Suncedude 04:55, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :* Duoable by 73PLD/36WAR and 75DNC/37DRG .no drop :* Been camping the earring set on Hyakinthos and killing Herensuge and the cockatrice nm between windows. So i dont have exact spawn times.. but he seems to spawn every 2~4 hours.. i updated main page to show that. Jado818 01:15, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :* Saw this NM pop around the h-7 area between the spine and Gausbit mts. Aggressive to 75. :* Straightforward duo for 75NIN/WAR and 69DRG/BLU. - Ooka 02:16, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :* Duo by an unprepared 75PLD/RDM and 75SCH/RDM on the way to a Campaign Battle. We had just unweakened and were at about half MP and 3/4 HP, and unbuffed. It was a little bit tense at first because he has a decent attack speed and appeared to have a high rate of double attack. His normal hits delt around 40 to 80. In addition, he spams two Thunderbolts about every 15-25 seconds or so before resuming melee. The most annoying part was the long stun duration; Barthunder helped reduce both damage and stun proc rate. SCH saved MP for healing, some minor enfeebling, AoE Stoneskin and Phalanx. PLD used a Joyeuse and spammed Atonement when possible. Both ended the fight with low MP, but considering that we both started with around half, it wasn't bad at all. --23:37, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :* Lost as a solo SAM70/DNC35 - Was killing the high'ish level yagudoe at the forts for the 108-Knot Quipu and right after defeating one with my NPC fellow, I noticed a Raptor appear in the corner of my screen and noticed it was a Notorious Monster too... I was dealing quite good damage and it couldn't really hit me and when it did, it was for around 100 points of damage, but what totally defeated me was the repeated use of Thunderbolt. Couldn't do anything while being stunned all the time. >.< However I got the item from the first and only Yagudo I managed to kill before this and even got a Raise III from a Sprite... REALLY unusual luck considering it's me. o.o --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 22:28, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :* Duoable by 75PLD/37WAR and 75THF/37NIN :* Duoable by 73PLD/36WAR and 75DNC/37DRG .no drop :* Soloed as a 75NIN/37WHM with a Soothing Healer NPC level 59. :* Duoable by 75SMN/SCH and RDM/WHM :* Soloable as pld80/dnc40 with ease, killed it alot but never seen anything drop other than a fire crystal --Sonicuk 14:45, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :* Soloed as a 80RDM with sub /nin or /dnc keep, SS fresh, IceSpikes all time, very easy, but no drop --Seralice :* Soloed as 85DRK/42THF easily while passing through the area. Stun was lasting 6-8 seconds at a time. 1/1 on drop. Brisko 18:23, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::* Killed again on my way back. 2/2. :* Soloed with little difficulty as DRG90/WHM45, spams thunderbolt almost every round, stun may be a problem for some jobs, his physical attacks are inaccurate at least everytime he tried to hit me with normal attacks it missed, unfortunately no drop. --Algus Trepe 17:31, October 16, 2010 (CMT) :*No problem for 90 PUP/DNC; rdm puppet healed what little damage I received from constant thunderbolts. --Mythikah 22:24, May 24, 2011 (UTC)